Strange
by Namikaze Fuyumi
Summary: This doesn't have summary because i can't come up with one and also the title too, but the story is good (i think)


**Hi everyone, this is my first fic for owari no seraph so i hope you guys like it**

 **And i'm not American so my English is not perfect**

 **And i totally know Asura is a boy but he look and sound like a girl so much so he's gonna be a girl here. And of course he'll have breasts and they will be big just like in this picture:**

(http) : (/) (/) img2 .blog .zdn .vn/ 81583780. jpg **(no spaces or parentheses)**

* * *

As usual, it's time Asuramaru give Yuu a nightmare. Yuu was dreaming, lost under his consciousness after a tiring day of practice.

When Yuu opened his eyes, he find himself in the familiar white endless backdrop staring back at him. Yuu could only think of one place to be.

"Asuramaru?"

"I'm here, Yuu"

The voice rang low and childlike behind him and Yuu turned around.

Suddenly, the white background bled away into a dark, dreary place Yuu knew instantly. He was inside the shabby house where he used to live in the vampire city, unwashed dishes on the table and dusty floorboards that creaked under his feet. Asuramaru was no longer in her demon form but was now disguised as Mika, smiling up at Yuu innocently.

"What is it, Yuu-chan? Are you having fun with your human friends, your new family? Have you forgotten about us already?"

Yuu sighed, standing up. "This again? I thought we were over this, Asuramaru"

Then arms wrapped around Yuu's neck as Asuramaru suddenly appeared behind him. "It never ends until I possess you completely" He whispered against Yuu's outer earlobe before he vanished in a dark smoke, now standing before Yuu as Mika.

His lips curled to a bitter, soulless smirk. "If you really want this to stop than just give up and let yourself be taken over like how I had to suffer and submit to the hands of the vampires?"

Yuu scowled, not believing the demon as he said, "Mika would never give in willingly. He was forced by those bloodsuckers"

Asuramaru (well in Mika form of course) titled his head to the side slightly, giving you a mocking look. "But how would you know, Yuu-chan? You haven't seen me for four years"

Yuu rolled his eyes, having had enough of the demons antics. Moving to ignore her, Yuu laid back down on the floor, cushioning his head on his arms as he crossed one leg over the other. He might as well wait until this dream ended and wake up.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him as Asuramaru squatted over the human, bewilderment and slight annoyance contorting her face. she was back to her original form again.

"You're no fun, Yuu"

Yuu smiled up at her, "We could have fun without you having to change yourself all the time. Do you know how to play truth or dare?"

"Seriously?" His demon gave him a blank look before she kneeled down by Yuu's head, lightly stroking his black tresses.

"What? I'm sure you demons never had fun by just playing games."

"That's because we don't find entertainment in such childish things."

Yuu snorted, his body relaxing to the demon's surprisingly gentle touches to his hair. Asuramaru lightly scratched at her scalp, as her other hand moved to caress Yuu's soft cheek.

"Then maybe you should...i don't know, live a little." He yawned, his head lolling closer to the small hands.

The demon's lips quirked to a cynical grin, "I don't know if you're just being an idiot but you do realize that I'm trapped here, remember? I don't really have any room to live beside in the recess of your mind, Yuu"

"Well, that's why you have me. I'll help make you have...a fun time." Yuu's words were slurring together now as sleepiness slowly engulfed his mind, his eyes drooping and muscles lax in his laid back position.

"Sure, Yuu, I'll be waiting for it." Asuramaru's voice grew fainter as Yuu's mind was finally waking into awareness in the real world.

"Wait, Asuramaru. Why do—?"

"It's time for you to wake up, Yuu"

Then before his eyes shut closed, he felt a cold touch on his forehead, lingering there with it's softness against his skin.

The second time happened when Yuu was brought back to his plane of unconsciousness, Asuramaru standing before him as if he had been waiting for Yuu's return.

"You're not trying to give me a nightmare this time?" He asked hesitantly.

The demon shrugged, stalking around Yuu as the human sat up and rubbed his head. "You're not reacting the way I want to anymore. You have strengthened your will against my attacks."

Yuu grinned, "So does that mean you'll no longer torment me?"

Asuramaru smirked. "No."

The lack of explanation slightly worried Yuu but he was sure that whatever nightmare the demon decided to dish out on him, Yuu would be able to handle it.

However, as the raven-haired teen stand up, the demon behind him placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"Asuramaru?"

The demon didn't say anything as she sat down, pulling Yuu back until he laid against Asuramaru's chest. Then she wrapped her arms around Yuu who felt strange having his demon show such humanly affection towards him. Making Yuu slightly confused

"Asuramru?"

"Hmm?" His demon hummed, stroking Yuu's neck with his nails and Yuu shivered where he lay between the demon's legs.

"Why are you so touchy-feely today?"

"Can't i be friendlier to you?"

"Well, i'm not saying you can't"

"And beside, you said you wanted to get closer, right?"

"Yeah, but friends don't have to do this."

"But your Mikaela always did this to you in your memories, I'm just imitating them." Asuramaru then dragged his fingers through Yuu's soft black hair as his other hand trailed down Yuu's chest, tracing the buttons down his shirt.

"We can do other things too"

"But I like doing this, Yuu. It's fun"

"What happened to the demon only wanting to take over her master?" Yuu asked, his body still tense and ready to take action if the demon tried to do anything to him.

Asuramaru smirked at him, "Of course i'll always fight you for it, Yuu." And he gave no other comment as he continued petting Yuu's hair, smiling down at him ambiguously.

Yuu didn't like how docile this version of the demon was but Yuu couldn't complain about the small reprieve from nightmares. He would rather take this than endure more bouts of sleepless nights.

"Hey, Asuramaru. Who other masters did you have before me?"

He felt the demon sigh behind him, lowering his head to face Yuu "Oh, just uninteresting people that you shouldn't concern yourself with."

"Why not? I want to know."

"Yuu—"

"Come on, Asuramaru! I just want to know what your previous holders were like?"

"Yuu, stop being so stubborn"

"Fine, but can i ask you something else?"

"Sure, go ahead"

Than Yuu sat up facing the smaller one "Promise you won't punch me?"

She tilted her head than said, "I promise"

"Why are you so short? You're even shorter than Shinoa (well, just a bit)"

The demon seemed to be pissed off because of that but quickly turn back to normal "Because i can't grow anymore, silly"

"Than why is your br—" Yuu stopped before he finish the sentence and blushed

"Hmm? my what?" The demon tilted her head again

"No! it's nothing! Forget about that!"

"Well, okay then"

Then unexpected she pulled Yuu toward her until his head laid on her chest (or breasts) than stroke his hair

Yuu blushed madly, "Wha- What are you doing?!"

"Hmm, does that mean you want me to you let go?~"

"W-well not actually" He said his face still on the other chest (or breasts)

"Ne, Yuu~"

"W-what?"

"Is it soft?"

"Y-yeah"

"You interest me the most, Yuu"

Yuu rolled his eyes, "I know that, even if I don't understand why you seem to—"

"You really are an idiot"

Before he could come up with a reply, Yuu's head was lifted up. Then unexpectedly, lips landed hard against Yuu's, smashing their mouths together that Yuu could feel Asuramaru's sharp fangs clanking against his own teeth. He tried to pull back, struggling against the demon's hold but there was an obvious difference in strength.

It was only when Asuramaru pulled back that Yuu gasped, detaching himself from the demon as he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Wha- what did you do that for?! Why did you kiss me?!"

Asuramaru gave him an innocent look that fooled no one, "What do you mean? I'm doing what i'm meant to do, i'm possessing you."

"So this is your new way of taking me?"

Asuramaru leaned up to whisper against his ear, "Not yet"

Yuu would have asked for more explanations but his limbs were growing weak, his consciousness sinking back to reality.

"I hope you'll come back soon, Yuu. I'll be waiting for you...master~"

Those were the last words Yuu heard as he closed his eyes and go back to the real world

* * *

 **I know it's horrible but please review. And tell my should i continue this**


End file.
